Talk:Game Download/@comment-91.105.168.34-20170803170708
So, I just completed the game (all captives, all side-quests done, 9/10 pictures unlocked and 3 outfits yet to find) in just over 10 hours (been here for a while so know the way to go) and on Hard difficulty. Here are some thoughts on game balance: There are three skills (except for Subdue, obviously) that you heavily rely on in this game. Those are Low Blow, Poison Edge and Chest Punch. The last one isn't available until after Mission 4, meaning that you have only two damaging skills in early game. Moreover, both of them are not 100% reliable, which makes early battles very RNG-dependent. You can beat two guards in just a couple of rounds or spend on them up to 3-5 potions, if you got particularly unlucky. This needs to be solved. Low Blow is good as it is, considering high damage, but Poison Edge, which becomes especially important in the Mage Tower with packs of very tanky enemies, should be reworked. My suggestion is either make it so that the Poisoned state will always apply, if the hit was successful (because Carol often does damage with than skill, but does not poison), or swap it around with Quick Claws skill, which appears when you get lvl 10 (?) party, being completely irrelevant at that. The first possibility might also include making the skill cost 60 SP instead of 55 (so you use it in 1st and 3rd round instead of 1st and 2nd) to balance things out. The variant with swapping places, though, will be more beneficial for gameplay for the following reasons: one, it nerfs Poison Edge skill early-game (ticking damage from it can be HUGH MUNGUS, so it's basically a lategame skill) and, two, it adds a high-damage early game skill, which will be frequently in use (Carol's base damage is poor anyways). Chest Punch is a game-changer, because 1) it's high-damage skill (Suki on lvl 14 with the best weapon does around 400 damage), 2) it's cheap (Suki, Carol and Athena can use it 6 times total across two rounds, which is roughly 1400-1700 damage depending on party level) and 3) it's reliable, opposite to the skills discussed above. Boss fights are still hard, but this skill needs its cost increased (or damage inflicted decreased, by a quarter will be enough). The economy in this game is very abusable. Once you get access to desert, you can farm money on the oasis event, earning 8 Rubys and 3 Emeralds each time, which is 2500 gold. Considering that the event is repeatable, you can trigger it 3-4 times during the night, earning 7500-10000 gold in just a few minutes. This needs to be fixed. Either change an event that the player is forced to fight the guards, or change the contents of the chest. The last thing to discuss is Necklace of Focus. Effects of other jewelry are very, very optional (I didn't use them, but completed the game on Hard just fine), so the accessory which makes you immune to stun is the most useful among them and definitely should not cost only 850 gold. Other than that, thanks for impressive work! For instance, the game didn't crash a single time, which is quite an achievement.